marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
William Roberts (Earth-12041)
; formerly | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-12041 | BaseOfOperations = Tricarrier; formerly The Citadel | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Gray | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Adventurer, scientist for S.H.I.E.L.D. | Education = Inventor, energy specialist | Origin = | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Man of Action; Jacob Semahn | First = | HistoryText = Doctor Spectrum is an alien superhero from a distant world where they where a team of heroes similar to the Avengers, called the Squadron Supreme. The people of their world feared their power and turned against them. As a final solution Hyperion destroyed his home planet along with his team on it, escaping into space in his Citadel. Dark Avengers Using the Reality Gem, Dr. Spectrum alters reality so the Avengers are all criminals with darker costumes and the Avengers Tower is headquarters of the Squadron. Due to a spike in energy, Iron Man sees the real reality and manages to convince his team to come together. However Spectrum has created a machine that will give him complete control over reality, and plans to alter history so the Avengers were never born. Captain is able to get a hold of the stone and revert reality back to normal. The Squadron leaves with Nighthawk activating charges placed at the base of Avengers tower. The Avengers manage to prevent the structure from falling onto New York in time for J.A.R.V.I.S. to activate the repair systems. Spectrums and later It was revealed that Spectrum was forced to destroy his planet due to in part by Hyperion, Nighthawk, and the Power Prism. He was found in his underground lab by the Avengers, when they found that he had a power amplifier made and sold by Ant-Man, and mistakenly thought he was part of Nighthawk's plans. A battle broke out, and his power amplifier was accidentally destroyed by Iron Man, which made his Power Prism control him. He then blasted Iron Man, Captain America, and Thor with the Power Prism, making nightmare versions of Ultron, Loki, and the Winter Soldier. While they fought the nightmares, he was forced to attempt to destroy the Earth in a similar way the Squadron Supreme destroyed theirs. With the help of Ant-Man and Falcon, he was able to correct his past mistakes, and reject the Prism, depowering him. Now pardoned, he was then sent to S.H.I.E.L.D. as their top space exploration scientist, and maybe find a safe planet for him to live in. | Powers = Seemingly those of the Joseph Ledger of Earth-712. | Abilities = Seemingly those of the Joseph Ledger of Earth-712. | Strength = | Weaknesses = He has no control over his Power Prism, briefly had a Power amplifier by Ant-Man to increase his control over it until it was destroyed by Iron Man. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = * Dr. Spectrum was voiced by Phil LaMarr, who also portrayed Green Lantern (John Stewart) in the Justice League Unlimited animated series. Dr. Spectrum is based on Green Lantern. | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Powered by a Lifestone Category:Inventors Category:Long range Energy Projection Category:Energy Absorption Category:DC Comics Pastiches